maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
I Am Lorax
This segment is a crossover between I Am Legend and Dr. Seuss' the Lorax. This is from [[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus']]. Plot Will Smith is the last man on Earth who speaks for the trees. References *Will Smith *Independence Day *Men in Black *I, Robot *The Pursuit of Happyness *Jaden Smith *Rise of the Planet of the Apes *Danny DeVito *Looney Tunes *Regular Show *The Powerpuff Girls *Cartoon Network *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Shark Tale *Willow Smith *Whip My Hair MAD References *[[HOPS|'HOPS']] *[[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']] *[[RiOa|'RiOa']] Characters *Ted Wiggins *Grammy Norma (Skeleton) *Zombie Bar-ba-loots *Will Smith (The Willsler) (WARNING: IN HIS OUTFIT FROM GARFIELD OF DREAMS!) *Jaden Smith's Stunt Dummy *Jaden Smith *The Lorax *Will Smith's Agent *Danny DeVito *Zombie Reindeer *Zombie Swan *Daffy Duck *Bugs Bunny *Mordecai Bluejay *Rigby Raccoon *Mojo Jojo *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Oscar (Shark Tale) *Zombie Fish *Willow Smith Transcript (Scene starts with Grandma Norma dusting the trees) Ted Wiggins: '''Grandma! I need to find a tree! '''Grandma Norma: '''Just use the bathroom like normal people! '''Ted Wiggins: '''No, I need to find a tree to give to the girl I like! '''Grandma Norma: '''Well, take your pick! There are tons of them! (Trees fall down and Zombie Bar-ba-loot runs away) '''Ted Wiggins: What happen to the real trees?! Grandma Norma: '''The truth is the world has been turned into a wasteland! Everything you see is a lie! (Grandma Norma cutout falls down, revealing her skeleton) '''Grandma Norma: '''Like I said, all lies! (Zombie Bar-ba-loot takes her arm and runs away) '''Grandma Norma: '''I died four years ago! But the person who can help livs up there! (Cut to the spooky house with signs around it saying "YOUR AD HERE", "NO", "CURB YOUR DOG!", "LEAVE", "NO TRESPASSING", "STAY AWAY", and "KEEP OUT") (Bell rings) '''Will Smith (The Willsler): '''What do you want?! '''Ted Wiggins: '''Excuse me, sir. Are you "The Once-ler"? (Door opens, revealing to be Will Smith) '''Will Smith (The Willsler): '''It's pronounced "Willsler"! (Scene zooms to a sign that says "The Willsler") And I am the last man left in the world! (Title Card: '''I Am Lorax) Will Smith (The Willsler): '''Who knows about trees, that is. '''Ted Wiggins: '''That was kind of a cheat. '''Will Smith (The Willsler): You whole town's kind of a cheat, sir! (Cut to a sign saying "WELCOME TO THNEEDVILLE", which falls down to show the Hollywood sign) Ted Wiggins: I know, but why? Will Smith (The Willsler): Huh, don't you go to other movies? I've made so many disaster films, we ran out of places to blow up! Independence Day, (BOOM!) Men in Black, (BOOM!) I, Robot, (BOOM!) and The Pursuit of Happyness. (BOOM! Trivia *This sketch is a prequel to [[Super 80's|'Super 80's']]. *Will Smith is wearing the same outfit from the end of the sketch from [[Garfield of Dreams|'Garfield of Dreams']] from the dream sequence. *''Shark Tale 2'' is not a real sequel. Also, after the release of Megamind, Jeffrey Katzenberg commented Shark Tale, Monsters vs. Aliens, and Megamind: "All shared an approach and tone and idea of parody, and did not travel well internationally. We don’t have anything like that coming on our schedule now." Which that means they're not going to make sequels to these films right now. *In real life, The Pursuit of Happyness is a drama movie, not a disaster movie. *Will Smith has made four disaster films: 1. Independence Day 2. Men in Black 3. I, Robot 4. The Pursuit of Happyness (not a disaster movie) *Will Smith was talking to 3 People (only in flashback) 1. The Lorax 2. Will Smith's agent 3. Danny DeVito *This is (simply) the only TV show of all Cartoon Network shows that mentions Cartoon Network. *Third time Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show ''gets spoofed. The first was in '''The Social Netjerk '''and then in '''RiOa'. *Will Smith was killing a list of zombies: 1. Zombie Reindeer 2. The Lorax (didn't really got shot) 3. Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck 4. Mordecai Bluejay and Rigby Raccoon 5. Mojo Jojo 6. Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse (not even zombies!) *Antagonist: Zombies Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Book Parodies Category:Death